


Congratulations on the Mess You Made

by oppressa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Elements of Dubious Consent, Face Punching, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation Through Clothes, Multi, Rough Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Un-negotiated oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack faces the consequences of losing the pearls. Set between episodes two and three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations on the Mess You Made

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> Written for ShadowValkyrie's request, "Anything with Jack, Anne and Charles, please? Set before or during canon, and in a similar mood, ideally? (That is, not happy fluff, but instead an exploration of their complicated poly relationship and character dynamics, including their canon conflicts over Eleanor, Max, Blackbeard, the fort, etc.) As angsty and porny as you like!"
> 
> Sorry I don't think this is exactly what you wanted -- It's a conflict over Jack falling from the Wrecks and the 5,000 pesos of pearls floating beautifully off into the water, which isn't strictly canon but I figured there had to be some kind of fall-out from it between them? Because it just cuts to the next morning and they're looking so done with him but not as angry as if there'd been no talking about it at all! Lol season one re-watch ftw.

Anne is alert the instant she hears the voices outside, then relaxes as she makes out Jack's, and Vane's, arguing, though not so loudly as to wake everyone up. Usually she stays in the tent for Jack to enter, not liking to be _seen_ waiting for him, but this time she comes out to see what's going on. He is drenched to the skin, his hair as wet as on the rare occasion when they get to bathe properly, luxuriously, although she doesn't think that's what happened. To say Vane looks unhappy with him doesn't begin to cover it.

“Oh yes,” He's saying, “It's all my fault we didn't go through with the exchange as planned, like I urged you to in the first place, before all hell broke loose -”

Vane grabs his scarf and brings him close, snarling in his face. “It wasn't going as planned though, was it? Whoever they were, they thought ahead of you, though I guess I'll never know who it was to either squeeze the life out of them or shake their hand, for that. This is your fuck-up, and you're gonna tell the crew. It ain't up to me. You can start with her.”

They stop in front of her, and strangely Vane acknowledges her presence, whereas Jack keeps on looking down at the ground.

“Where d' you put Eleanor's whore?” Vane growls at her, in a way that doesn't even account for her having failed in her task. Anne wordlessly points at the shack she locked her up in and he storms off towards it. She really wouldn't want to be that girl right now, but perhaps she'll want to be Jack even less after hearing what he's done.

He pulls the tent flaps aside dramatically and ducks inside. She follows him in, and he still can't seem to meet her eyes as he starts stripping off his soaking clothes, the sodden shirt first, over his head.

She folds her arms. “He's going to come back. You better have said something by then.”

He laughs a little, that bitter chuckle she's all too familiar with. “Oh, I'll have something to say to him all right.”

“To me, I meant.” She's the one he answers to really, there's no point in him pretending any different. “Where've you been, at least?”

“Chasing the whore's partner, over the rocks. I thought I had him, and then I tripped and fell, and--” He goes to his knees on the floor, half-naked. “I just lost all our money in the ocean, Anne. It's lying there all over the sea-bed, there's no way to reclaim it. Jesus Christ, what are we going to do?”

“Fuck knows.” She says, shortly. “It's your problem. I got the whore that tried to fuck us. Just because you fucked up your part don't mean I did mine.”

His expression sours, and in an instant, she sees the two ways it could go; he's either gonna flounce out, or milk the situation for what it's worth – _don't be like that, darling, please, this could be my last night on earth._

At that moment, Vane bursts back in.

“I should fucking murder you, Jack. I've killed men for less. Wouldn't take much explaining, everybody knows what a stuck-up shit you are.”

“A stuck-up shit you need to get you out of this mess.”

Vane punches him in the mouth, Jack makes a noise that indicates he wasn't holding back at all, and Anne moves like lightning from the corner to put a stop to it before Vane lands another one that knocks out teeth or worse, breaks his jaw.

“He'll think of something.” She intervenes. “You know he will.”

“I don't care. He needs to be sorry. He has these brilliant plans, stakes practically all we've got on it, and then they backfire and cost us, he needs to _feel_ it for once -”

Jack is crouched with his shoulders up defensively, touching his sore lip and wincing. He doesn't look like he's listening, although she's sure he is. She doesn't think he's ever looked so delicate, so fragile, as this.

“There's other ways to take it out on him.”

He looks up incredulously at that. She's meant to be on his side against Vane, always. She swoops down on him, bats his hand away from his face and delivers a bruising kiss, her nails digging in to his cheek. He tastes like brine, stinks of it actually, from his inadvertent swim, but she persists, not letting up for a second.

“Make him suck you off.” Her lip curls when she draws away. “Look at him, he's on his knees already.”

She knows Jack's never had a cock in his mouth before, he told her, he could have done that as the easy way out of some situations but his sense of pride wouldn't let him. And he wasn't ever forced.

She glances from the laughable look of betrayal in his eyes at Vane, sees that he likes the idea. And Jack, he doesn't try to get up. She steps around him and stands against his back, tugs his arms behind him.

“Charles...” Jack starts, possibly thinking of appealing to Vane, though he's already pulling his belt off.

Whatever he was going to say is cut short by the sight of Vane's cock. He watches transfixed as Charles frees it fully, and comes so near as to enclose him between them.

“Do it to shut you up more than anything else.”

Vane rubs his cock across Jack's lips, and Anne knows that if Jack objected now this is as far as he would go, Jack has to accept it, open them of his own accord. She's almost sure he will, though. There's another moment of hesitation on his part, and then he puts his tongue out and swipes it along the underside. Tasting the foreign skin, tentative like he never is with her any more. He flicks his eyes up once, and nods. Anne stops holding him quite so tightly and he leans forward, letting the head slip in to his mouth.

Vane allows him to get used to it before he pushes in a bit more. Jack makes a choked sound around him that turns into a moan, and it makes her belly clench, even as she reminds herself she suggested this to spare him the worst of it.

She traps his hands between her legs and begins rubbing herself up and down, on his fingers, his knuckles, his wrists with their sharp bones, perfect for the purpose. Vane is thrusting into Jack's mouth now, slowly as he can, although it's obvious he won't be able to hold himself back for long.

“Is that good?” She asks Vane, she really wants to know, and she also knows Jack likes to be praised, no matter what it's for. “Is _he_ good?”

Vane looks over at her, eyes glazed, grits out, “He isn't so bad.”

Jack seems to take offence and throws himself into it. Anne figures she can just release him and get herself off now, watching, it'll only take the pressure of her own thumb ground mercilessly against her clit. Vane seems to be getting close as well, ready to come, and Jack's showing no signs of wanting to stop.

“God, fuck, is he gonna -”

“Yeah. He'll do that for you, he'll do anything to impress, won't you, Jack?”

Vane swears, she thinks maybe Jack might've done something down there, and presumably he's swallowing the strong tang of salt-water for a second time that night.

It ends with him fetched up at her feet. Anne bends down to his listless form, kisses him again, and tastes Vane. She shoves her hand inside his britches, and it's the work of a moment to finish him off in them. That's enough to satisfy her, same as the Captain.

They exchange a glance above him, conveying the understanding that really, they'll do all they can to protect him tomorrow, once it's out. Both of them standing between him and the crew, if it comes down to it, if Jack's bravado fails to pass muster. Though they'll let them pressure him first. And he'll find a way to make it right. There really ain't much of an alternative.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from TV on the Radio.


End file.
